Gunter
Gunter (or Gunther) is the name Ice King gives to whatever penguin servant he is around. As the Ice King has a large number of male and female penguins, the Ice King does not address Gunter as specifically male or female, but changes depending on the penguin. Gunter has been confirmed to be a variety of penguins by Natasha Allegri and Andy Ristaino. In the Adventure Time episode "Orgalorg", it is revealed that Gunter is not actually a penguin, but is a primordial cosmic entity named Orgalorg, who was banished to Earth by Grob Gob Glob Grod thousands of years ago for trying to absorb the power of a Catalyst Comet and rule the solar system. Earth's gravity condensed Orgalorg into a powerless and amnesiac penguin-like form. He then wandered the planet for centuries until eventually stumbling upon the Ice King. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Past Despite their friendship, the Ice King and Gunter have been having a few BFF issues in the new mission, "Penguin Plans," part of the "FusionFall Adventure: Ice King Invasion." Ice King accuses Gunter of stealing princesses and Gunter denies it, starting a dispute between the two. After not being able to get through to Gunter, Ice King sends the hero to locate his missing penguin servants. There the hero discovers that that Fusion Gunter is behind the whole thing, kidnapping the penguins and impersonating Gunter to trick Ice King. The hero defeats Fusion Gunter, making an Ice King Nano and clearing Gunter's name, ending the "FusionFall Adventure: Ice King Invasion." FusionFall Retro Gunter appeared in Pokey Oaks South during the Christmas 2019 event. His Fusion is commanding the Frozen Fowls from the top of Ice King's castle. FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Gunter is an ally that can be summoned by Frosting Fionna. He attacks by throwing glass bottles at monsters, and can multiply himself to a maximum of five Gunters. Other Appearances FusionFall Before his NPC was released, he had a t-shirt that you could get from Stanley the watermelon. FusionFall Retro During the Christmas 2019 event, his t-shirt returned, and could be obtained by defeating Penguin Pests, Frozen Fowls, Frosty Fiends, and the Spire dungeon versions of Fusion Ice King and Gunter. A baby carrier with a penguin in it called the Penguin Pal could also be acquired by completing the "Ice Cold" mission. Gallery Gunter_orig.png|Gunter's original design from the cartoon Penguin Sign.png|Some Penguins have signs to point you in the right direction Penguin Attacking.png|Some Penguins can be attacked by Frozen Fowls or Penguin Pests. Penguin Pest.png|Frozen Fowl/Penguin Pest/Frosty Fowl Gunter icekingpalace fusionfall.png|Gunter in the original game Gunter screen.png|Gunters NPC icon bar in the original game Penguin Pal.png|Penguin Pal Gunter Shirt.png|Gunter Shirt A1 iceking 8222012.jpg|Ice King Invasion Advertisement FusionGunterRetro.png|Fusion Gunter in FusionFall Retro. GUNTER.jpeg|Fusion Gunter in the original game GunterARetro.png|Message Box Icon in Retro GunterA.png|Message Box Icon in the original game 5691.png|Original In-game model Trivia *One Gunter likes to break bottles. *Although his (or her) name is spelled "Gunter" it's has sometime been pronounced "Gunther," and "Goon-ter." **It's possible that Gunter's name, like that of Billy's sword, "Nothung," was cribbed from Richard Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen, in which Gunther (mod. German "Günter") is a minor character. *In the lair of his Fusion, there are multiple captured penguins, but two that shouldn't have escaped can be seen outside their holding cell. *Similar to Fusion Bloo, Fusion Gunter is significantly larger than regular Gunter. *Fusion Gunter was redesigned in Retro to resemble Gunter's true form, Orgalorg. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voiced Eduardo, Ice King, Mayor, and Carl. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Adventure Time NPCs